


Art for "The Leftover You" by beatperfume

by RedOrchid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanart for Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: "One song faded into another, but Clary didn’t move away. In fact … was she closer? Their hips were almost touching now, and Clary was straddling Izzy’s thigh. Izzy’s hands easily slid from Clary’s hips to the small of her back underneath her tank top. Clary’s skin was soft and slightly damp with sweat. She smelled like soap and slightly of the perfume she’d put on before they left, orange blossom and bergamot. Her fingernails scratched lightly against Izzy’s scalp. Izzy let out a gust of breath she hoped Clary didn’t notice. She felt flushed and overheated and it had nothing to do with the crowds or the exertion. She was afraid to move too much or to look at anyone outside the little bubble she and Clary had created."-- The Leftover You, by beatperfume





	Art for "The Leftover You" by beatperfume

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Leftover You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975476) by [beatperfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatperfume/pseuds/beatperfume). 



_"_

_One song faded into another, but Clary didn’t move away. In fact … was she closer? Their hips were almost touching now, and Clary was straddling Izzy’s thigh. Izzy’s hands easily slid from Clary’s hips to the small of her back underneath her tank top. Clary’s skin was soft and slightly damp with sweat. She smelled like soap and slightly of the perfume she’d put on before they left, orange blossom and bergamot. Her fingernails scratched lightly against Izzy’s scalp. Izzy let out a gust of breath she hoped Clary didn’t notice. She felt flushed and overheated and it had nothing to do with the crowds or the exertion. She was afraid to move too much or to look at anyone outside the little bubble she and Clary had created."_

_\-- The Leftover You, by beatperfume_


End file.
